Update:Gielinor Games
Calling all budding athletes! Representatives of the peoples of Gielinor have gathered to help bridge the gap between their species. They have proposed four grand sporting events, where each race can compete (fairly and within the rules of course) in order to prove their worth to their patron deities. A portal has been constructed in Varrock square to transport athletes to a series of floating islands (courtesy of the clans) that have been custom-made to host the inaugural Gielinor Games. What seems like an event of a serious nature is actually a chance for everyone to let their hair down and have a break with comical sporting events. So, try not to take things too seriously, as you'll be taking part in an event that will have you chasing cheese down a hill, among many other things. There are four events to take part in: * Head-to-Head: A race track with a difference - you can only move forward by playing cards! These cards have special abilities that will help you or hinder you. Look out for mad cows and oddly dressed streakers. * Cheese-wheel Rolling: As the name implies, you'll be rolling cheese, but you have to chase after it too. Sprint after the cheese down the hill and dodge the oncoming obstacles in a thrilling race to the finish line. * Resource Race: The clock is ticking as you gather as many logs, ores and herbs as you can within the time limit. Don't forget to deposit them! * Marathon: Do you have the stamina for a hearty jog around Gielinor? Run through the checkpoints and complete the course as quickly as you can. Note that this event does not run at all times and on all worlds, but will be announced when and where it is about to begin. You might want to turn on your audio too as there are commentators that will throw some cheesy puns your way while you're avoiding cows and gathering herbs. JMods will be around to help out too, running marathon events and award ceremonies. To reward you for your efforts, as well as the XP to be gained from taking part in the events, contribution points will be awarded. These points can be traded for various items such as three tiers of costume items, two emotes and a title. You can also purchase XP boosting rings that will grant you more XP when you're participating in the games. The games will last for 4 weeks - more than enough time for you to experience all of the events and earn enough to buy all the rewards. Feel like you have the "eye of the tiger shark"? Well... head on over to Varrock and speak to the delegates to pick your deity and take part. The RuneScape Team In Other News * There is now a slider to adjust the level of camera zoom, found in the graphical options interface. * Several skills have been updated to skip the "make x" interface if you only have enough ingredients to make one item. * Based on feedback, we've made some further changes to Fish Flingers: ** We've changed the requirements for medals and tokens so that catching big fish - and assisting others in doing so - is much more rewarding. ** You can now hold up to 10 tokens at a time. ** We've changed how the scores are displayed so they more closely reflect the XP you'll earn , although the amount of XP hasn't changed. ** There are many more fixes and tweaks along with these changes. Take a look at the patch notes for full details. View the Patch Notes Archive here. Discuss this here.